


Indulgence

by flatlineforest



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Masturbation, they eat a guy and get off on it thnx, unedited btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "His body aches for it. Every inch, every cell, cried out for it every second, every day. He didn’t need Venom’s voice to know what they craved, he had become attuned enough to their body to know by now. The need sends him into the streets, prowling around the back alleys as the moon made its way through the sky. Where, where, where. Watching, waiting as he slinked through the shadows. He was glad for the darkness of the seedier parts of San Francisco on nights like this, glad that his face had died down enough that he wasn’t recognized every time he turned a corner."OR Venom & Eddie eat a guy and jerk off.





	Indulgence

His body aches for it. Every inch, every cell, cried out for it every second, every day. He didn’t need Venom’s voice to know what they craved, he had become attuned enough to their body to know by now. The need sends him into the streets, prowling around the back alleys as the moon made its way through the sky. Where, where, where. Watching, waiting as he slinked through the shadows. He was glad for the darkness of the seedier parts of San Francisco on nights like this, glad that his face had died down enough that he wasn’t recognized every time he turned a corner. 

_ Eddie _ . A rumble that reverberated through his mind and vibrated down his spine.  _ Are we going to tonight, Eddie? _

Yes. They really were. He couldn’t stand the itchiness underneath his skin for a second longer, hardly resisting the urge to slam the nearest person into the wall and devour, taking all that he needed in just a fraction of a second, blood pouring through him to satisfy every atom in his being with the blood it thirsted for-

He took a deep breath. He had to find a real target, not just the group of bikers he happened to pass on his mindless journey, his hunt. He kept stalking his way through the neighborhoods, mindlessly hopeful for one guy to slip up, to make his night. 

_ I like this, Eddie, _ Venom purred again. The excitement of the symbiote was mirrored in his own mind, and, well. The way his cock responded was too natural to be ashamed of. It was the most beautiful kind of foreplay. 

“Yeah, me too,” He muttered under his breath. He was gathering his thoughts, trying to think of where he could find his next target, when he heard a muffled scream from just around the corner. He was quick to round it, only barely managing to hide a grin at the sight of a young woman getting mugged. “Mask,” He requested, waiting until his face was obscured before he ran up onto the attacker. There was an ecstasy of violence, getting to blows exchanged until the attacker was pinned to ground, the knife tossed halfway down the alleyway. He looked up at the girl, wanting to smile with the pure glee of having caught a halfway decent meal, but his face was still obscured by the black mask he called for. “Get out of here, I’ll take care that he gets punished for what he’s done,” He instructed in a deep voice, far from his usual. He waited for her to scamper off before he was dragging his target deeper down the alley.

He did a quick cursory glance for any cameras before turning his attention to the squirming, yelling meal. “Are you ready, babe?” He asked aloud, and the jolt in excitement had his cock twitching in his jeans. The confused face of the mugger was incredible, and Eddie seared the image into his mind before giving the permission, “Go.”

The symbiote surged forward, enveloping Eddie within itself as it eagerly took the head off the mugger. The yelling was immediately muted, replaced now by the eager crunches of their teeth as they chewed the brain and skull.  _ Delicious, Eddie.  _ The blood was gushing down their throat, thick and warm. It was the most incredible drink they could imagine. They slid back against the wall, a bloody hand groping at the bulge of his cock messily while the other pulled another limb to his face. He fucked his crotch into their clawed hand, blood lust and pleasure surging through them. 

A year ago he would have never thought he’d be here, about to cum in his fucking pants over the delicious taste of human flesh. The relief of their body, finally desire quenched after a month long dry spell in both desires. He rolled his hips with movements of his entire body, growling to himself in a voice that wasn’t quite his or Venom’s. For these hazy moments, there was no distinction between the two of them. They were truly one, minds melded together in a feedback loop of ecstasy and passion. They messily shoved another mass of flesh in their mouth, not really there enough to identify which part of the human they were eating. The viscera dripping from their teeth was going to stain their clothes, but they couldn’t muster a thought to really care as pleasure burned red hot over his extremities. The terrible crunches of bones in their maw had their cock twitching and dribbling out obscene rivers of precum. He couldn’t keep track of their form, unsure of how they’d appear to an onlooker as Venom seemed to ripple around him in the midst of their meal. The sensation of biting into something so wholly was arousing, the entirety of their mouth filled while blood poured down their throat with each messy chew. 

His pants had been dropped to his knees at some point, gripping directly at his cock as he finally satisfied the bone deep itch that had been tormenting him for weeks. One hand was preoccupied with messily stroking his weeping length, the other was shoveling various body parts towards his lips. They didn’t need to keep eating, a small, sensible part in the back of his mind told him. But he wanted it now, and couldn’t deny himself just a bit of this indulgence. Besides what was the harm? The man was already dead...Who would really know the difference if they consumed him  _ whole? _ The thought had him moaning, a beastly sound of their combined voices echoing off the hard walls of the alley. He could only hope that the sickening crunches of bones between their teeth wasn’t enough to wake up any of the sleeping locals.

He wished he had another hand, his hole clenching empty as they enjoyed their meal. No sooner than the thought crossed his mind then another hand appeared, a manifestation of his lover, vaguely influenced by his own control as he automatically shoved his pants further down. He spread his legs, uncaring for his boots that pushed further into the gleaming pile of flesh in front of him. The additional hand teased along his pouting rim for a few seconds, while another reached for what appeared to be an arm. He was chomping down on the bicep when his lover shoved three fingers into his hole. Their groan was muffled into the mouthful of flesh, eating so sloppy now that their front was covered in a small river of blood that trickled down the length of their body. 

There was no art to their movements now, hips messily grinding up into the hand wringing the precum out of their cock and down into the merciless spread of three fingers pressing deep into their ass. “Fuck,” they gasped in a rasping voice, punctuated by a heavy inhale as they breathed for the first time in what felt like hours. Their eyes turned down at their body, taking in the mass of human flesh that laid at their feet and the blood that had dripped onto their cock. They were practically jerking off with a mixture of their own precum and the blood of their meal. It was disgusting. It was heavenly. 

They came, spurting out rope after rope of cum across their chest and hands. They kept milking at it, dragging the orgasm out for as long as they could before their body was recoiling away from the hands.

They laid back against the wall, motionless while they chewed and gasped for air intermittently. In the silence of the alleyway, it was nice to listen to the occasional passing car and the humming sounds of a city at rest. When Eddie finally wrought open his eyes, he looked at the remains. “You don’t think there’s a way to take some home, do you?” He asked, hardly able to muster up the energy to blush in shame.

_ We could probably take a leg. _


End file.
